


Bonus-scene to " Washed in with the tide" -  You’re near

by candles_to_stars, MrsLadyNight



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, mermaid au/College/Fluff/Magnus was a mermaid became a student/Alec is a student/Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candles_to_stars/pseuds/candles_to_stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadyNight/pseuds/MrsLadyNight
Summary: " You’re near, and everything is fine..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candles_to_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candles_to_stars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Washed in with the tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470089) by [candles_to_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candles_to_stars/pseuds/candles_to_stars). 



" You’re near, and everything is fine:  
And the coldest wind and the rain.  
Thank you, my dear! You’re mine.  
We’ve met in this world not in vain.  
Thank you for your sweet lips,  
Thank you for tender hands.  
Thank you for love so deep  
That’ll never and nowhere end… " * 

Three years have passed.  
Florida. West Coast. Institute for the Study of dolphins and dolphins’ therapy. **

\- Magnus! Get out of the water! Otherwise, I'll go to have dinner without you! - shouted Alec (ah, excuse me, Deputy Director of the Institute to work with marine mammals, the master of Oceanology, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bain).

\- Well, Alec. Oh, please! I am going to ride Zita again! - whimpered his husband and inferior, Magnus (and then I’ve got mistaken, Head of the laboratory in communication with mammals, a student in correspondence in the Masters of the profile for "Oceanology" Magnus Lightwood- Bane).

\- Magnus! You’ll get out of the water, or I'm calling Izzy and inviting her to come to us not in three weeks, as planned, but this Sunday. Moreover, she’ll come not alone, but with her fiancé, and besides with my half-brother and his wife.

\- You are a wicked person, Alexander! Well, I’ve already got out.

Alexander went to Magnus, wiped him with a fluffy towel and handed a dry T-shirt and shorts to him (the former merman had not learned to wear the underwear, complaining that his skin didn’t not breathe under it, scratched and sweat.)  
Magnus did not hesitate (it was good that there was none besides the two of them at the pool with the dolphins), he took off his wet swimming trunks, carelessly threw them on a chair (they would dry up there) and put on his dry clothes. Then he reached his standing near husband and kissed Alec’s lips possessively, then took his hand and said: 

\- I'm ready. Let's go.!

Alex smiled, kissed Magnus in reply and said in a whisper:

\- I’ve lied. Before lunch we have 45 more minutes. Will it be enough?

Magnus pressed his shoulder to Alec’s shoulder and whispered his answer:

-Let’s run then!

They laughed and really ran into a cozy one-story house, which was located on the campus, but in the depths of the palm grove.  
This house was given to them as a housing service two years ago. The house was small, but very cozy. There was a hall, a kitchen turning into the living room, three bedrooms, three bathrooms and an outdoor terrace, where a cold lunch was waiting for Alec and Magnus at the moment (because the day was very hot), and Magnus’s cat named Chairman Miao, and Alec’s dog, Rover by name.  
But now their owners were very busy with each other. From their bedroom one could hear moans, screams, words of love and other charming sounds of passion… 

***

Three years ago, when Magnus became a man, there appeared a question in front of the two of them: - What to do next?  
From this question ensued a number of problems: where to live (because Alec was graduating from the university), to earn their living ( Alec was not identified with the place of work, and Magnus did not work at all), how to introduce Magnus to the human world officially. To solve all of these right now, guys themselves were not able to do, and Alec phoned his sister and half-brother asking them to come and help him deal with all the difficulties.

Magnus was very nervous and afraid of meeting Alec’s family, thinking that they would not take him, would not understand and would separate Alec from him. But he was wrong.

Izzy had loved fairy tales and believed in all the paranormal all her life, and Jace working with the FBI had also seen and heard enough a lot of strange and inexplicable things. Therefore, they believed the guys’ story at once and for all.  
And they saw how their brother’d changed as he smiled, his eyes came alive, when he was looking at Magnus. As Magnus in turn breathed with Alec and did not depart from him on a single step. And Alec’s brother and sister from all their hearts were happy for the guys.  
Jace offered to represent Magnus as a shipwreck victim (say, he went to sea in a boat to catch fish, was caught in a storm, barely survived, but lost his memory, and Alec found him on the shore, and saved.) Also, Jace helped make ID for Magnus.  
And Izzy, talking to Magnus, realized that he had unusually retentive memory. And she offered to him to enter the university to the same Faculty, where Alec was studying because, well, who but not the former merman would be an oceanographer.

And the guys with the support of the relatives harnessed themselves in the study. Alec graduated from the university and was preparing for the Masters, while coaching Magnus for entrance exams (with the documents showing that Magnus had finished the high school also helped Jace).

The guys had been working hard all summer, learning, reading, adjusting themselves to each other, building their mutual life and relationships. And they were rewarded completely.

Alec graduated with honors and enterer the Masters. Magnus was able to pass all the exams as an external student of the first year, and he entered straight the second year and was given a scholarship as the most advanced student, but he was not going to stop there, but he wished to graduate in two years, that is, to that particular time, when Alec finished his Masters.

Alec had no longer lived the life of a recluse, since he had a short time to introduce Magnus to the human world. He took Magnus around the city, showed and told him how people lived, how to use transport and buy products (and how to buy clothes Magnus was taught by Izzy, and Magnus liked, no loved it so much that eventually he became an expert of fashionable clothes and struck an awe into Alec), how to use ATMs and bank cards.

Magnus retold Alec as mermaids lived, what they ate, what they did. He even told Alec that at one time he was in love with a witch-Camille and even wanted to marry her. But when he learned that she had been practicing mostly forbidden black magic, he left her. That's when she, apparently, imposed a curse on him.

The boys from that very day as Alec had told Magnus about his love were sleeping together in Alec’s bed. And Alec was convinced that Magnus was really very tender and delicate. He began to caress, kiss and cosset Alec from the first day. But beyond kissing and even frank caresses guys did not come.

Alec was afraid of hurting Manus, but Magnus was afraid of scaring Alec with his unrestrained passion. But they were irresistibly drawn to each other.

And on Alec's birthday after coming out from the restaurant (Izzy had organized a smartly funny party for her brother), all internal barriers suddenly fell, Magnus said that he loved Alec; and the boys eagerly and with great desire made love with each other.  
And the next day they bought wedding rings and registered their marriage in court before the justice of the peace, that hurt Izzy deathly (because she wanted to organize a magnificent wedding for her brother) and Jace (who was sleeping and dreaming to be Alec’s groomsman). But then everybody made peace.

***

When Alec was on his second year of the Masters, and Magnus was on the fourth (he had kept his promise and passed external examinations), a request was received from the Institute for the Study of dolphins and dolphins’ therapy for a married couple to work at the Institute with providing housing, good salaries and the possibility of subsequent promotion.

Alec and Magnus were the best students, and that is why University Chief recommended them to this work.  
They both immediately transferred to learning in correspondence , packed up their few belongings and Alec’s huge library. Then they went to the shore, where Magnus said goodbye to Ragnor and Katarina, who promised to swim to Florida to them. They took a promise from Izzy and Jace that they would arrive to them on holidays. And the boys flew to their new life and work.

***

And now they are the ones who were able to be themselves, without someone's help, patronage and protection. They worked hard, studied systematically, going to pass the exams to the University and to uphold master's and bachelor's degrees. And then Magnus entered the master's correspondence.

And as a gift for that Alec presented his husband a cat. And Magnus, after the ceremony of Alec’s nomination of Deputy Director of the Institute to work with marine mammals, presented him a puppy of golden retriever.

Everyone in the institute respected and liked the guys. They had never seen oblique views and heard disrespectful words in their address.  
They were young, active, creative, friendly, willing to help, open to new ideas and experiences.

As Alec was a great theoretician, and so he was assigned to that position, despite his youth, but Magnus was a practiсian. Dolphins were in love with him, unquestioningly obeyed and liked messing and playing with him. 

After the boys’ arrival, many studies in the institute were moved from the dead point and the results became stunning.

But the most important is the following - they are together, and that's forever!

 

«…You’re near, but it might happen  
For us not to meet each other  
My only one, thanks to heaven,  
You’re my life, world, my soul, my lover. » * 

*The original words belong Julia Drunina, the famous Russian poetess, the poetic translation is mine.

** Such an institution exists actually. The information about it can be found here: http://www.dolphinswim.net/ru/researc/


End file.
